Big Brother,Little Sister and Everything Between
by AllyJ39
Summary: Spencer faces major changes when both his parents die and his little sister takes up residence in his home with him. Will Spencer be able to open up to the team and tell them what's going on and get the help he needs or will he keep it all a secret and destroy not only his life but his little sister's as well?
1. Sudden Changes

**Hello readers:) So I started this new story and I really hope you enjoy it. Just to kind of give give you a general idea of how this is going to go without revealing too much-There won't be details of cases,just generals to fill in gaps and I promise no deaths! It's going to be more of exploring different dynamics between the team and Natalie. I hope you guys enjoy this,please read and review and let me know what you think! I'll be posting another chapter later tonight!**

Reid awoke drenched in sweat. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. This was not how he enjoyed waking up. He looked over and saw it was 4:26 am, "Great,another night of only two hours of sleep," Reid said outloud.

He rolled off the couch. There was no point in him even trying to go back to sleep. He grabbed his clothes for the day and went and showered.

* * *

Morgan leaned back in chair as he looked at his watch, "Hey,has anyone seen Reid this morning?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Emily said as she looked up from her paperwork.

Garcia was passing Morgan's desk when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Hey baby girl have you heard from Reid?"

"No,I haven't-boy genius isn't here yet?"

"No one has seen him or heard from him," Morgan said starting to get worried.

Morgan was about to shout up to Hotch when Reid came through the doors. Morgan looked at JJ and Emily and the three of them shared a three way glance, Reid looked like hell.

Reid was just settling into his desk when Morgan hit him with a foam ball, "Hey kid,where were you?We were getting worried."

"The train was late," Reid said as he started on paper work.

"You okay,man? You look like shit," Morgan said quietly.

"I'm fine,just rushed and tired," Reid kept his answers short and to the point.

Emily looked at Morgan and shrugged her shoulders. Morgan was about to ask another question when Hotch came out of his office, "Everyone briefing room now,we have a case."

* * *

"Does Reid seem okay to you?" Morgan asked Hotch quietly as everyone boarded the jet after solving a grueling case.

"I was hoping you could tell me. He wasn't himself,that's for sure," Hotch said looking over at his youngest agent. He could see the dark circles under Reid's eyes and thought he had gotten even skinnier.

"Yeah,like he seemed distracted-more then usual I mean."

"Keep an eye on him,will you? I mean,you're the one he is closest to," Hotch said as Morgan settled in a chair.

"Yeah,I will."

* * *

Everyone on the jet was sound asleep but Reid. He looked at his watch and saw they still had another two hours before they landed. He didn't realize he was tapping his fingers until someone put their hand over his,causing him to jump.

"Reid,what is going on with you? You've been antsy and tired and no one has really seen you eating," Hotch said quietly.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No,you're not. Everyone has noticed it and everyone is getting worried."

Reid looked out the jet window, "There is no need to be worried,everything is fine. I've just been busy with stuff and sleep hasn't been top priority."

"In our line of work it is,you need sleep to function properly. I can't have an exhausted agent out in the field,it's a danger to you and your team."

"I'm functioning just fine,I'm not exhausted just tired," Reid was getting agitated.

"Okay,just try and get some sleep. And you know we're here to listen if you ever want to talk," Hotch stood up and looked down at Reid.

"Yeah, I know."

Hotch moved across the aisle and pretended to sleep while watching Reid out of the corner of his eye. Reid was tapping his fingers against his leg again and showed no signs of sleeping anytime soon.

* * *

The jet landed and everyone was starting to wake up. Hotch stretched and looked over at Reid to find him already up and almost out the door.

Morgan looked at Reid's back and then turned towards Hotch, "Did he say anything to you?"

Hotch shook his head and moved to wake up JJ, "Jay we're here. Get up."

JJ woke up and looked around, "Where's Reid?"

"Gone already."

"Well someone sure was anxious to leave," Emily joked as Morgan pulled her out of her seat.

"He's anxious about something,that's for sure," Morgan said as he led the rest of the team out of the jet.

* * *

Reid got to his apartment and locked the door, "Get it together,Reid," he told himself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign you're going crazy you know," a voice said.

Reid jumped, "Geez Nat. What are you still doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," Natalie said as she looked up at her older brother.

"I'll make you some tea," Reid said as he dropped his messenger bag to the floor.

"Did you tell them yet?" Natalie asked as she followed Spencer into the kitchen.

"No,it wasn't the right time," Spencer answered as he put on the kettle.

"It's never the right time. Spence,maybe I could get a job. You know to help you out a little."

"You aren't getting a job don't be ridiculous."

"I just want to help out. You're exhausted. You are always working and you haven't been eating much because we don't have that much"

"Natalie,you are 15 years old. You need to focus on school,you're a kid not a little adult."

"I'm responsible. I can do it. Besides,I kinda already applied for a part time job," Natalie said as she poured hot water into mugs for the both of them.

"You what?"

"It's only two days a week from 3-6. Please Spencer? It's at the ice cream shop," Natalie gave Spencer puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist, "And since it is the start of summer school isn't an issue right now."

Spencer sighed, "Fine. But seriously, ONLY two days a week."

Natalie hugged her brother, "You're the greatest Spence."

Spencer hugged Natalie back, "You better say that Nattie. Now drink your tea and get to bed."

* * *

Spencer sunk into the couch. It wasn't ideal sleeping conditions but Natalie needed a bed and Spencer couldn't afford to buy another one for himself right now. He heard his phone beep and looked down to see a text from Morgan, 'Tomorrow we are having a guys night out-you me,Hotch, optional.'

Reid debated on whether or not to answer,he figured it could wait until morning. He turned on the television just to fill the silence of the house. Natalie was asleep which left Spencer to his own thoughts.

He wanted to tell the team but knew once he did everyone would be over eager to help him out. He didn't need their help,he could figure this out on his own. Except,it might benefit Natalie to have some kind of female influence in her life. He knew she was upset that he had to pull her from the boarding school she had been attending but after the cost of his parent's funerals and everything he couldn't afford it. He also knew she was trying to cope with their parents deaths just like him but they were doing it in their own ways.

Spencer closed his eyes as he thought about the last two weeks, his mom died from a stroke and the next day his dad died from a heart attack. He pulled Natalie from her school and moved her in with him. He started doing extra work to make extra cash but it was barely enough to make ends meet. He never told the team about his parents dying or Natalie moving in with him. Hotch hadn't blinked when he had asked for a few days off so he didn't feel the need to tell his boss what was going on.

"You're an idiot for thinking you can handle this on your own," was Spencer's last thought before he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Welcome Back Nat

**Short and sweet but absolutely necessary! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review and give me your thoughts,I LOVE hearing from you:) Happy reading!**

Spencer woke up to Natalie jumping on top him, "Wakey-wakey Spencey it's 8 am!"

Reid pulled his pillow from under his head and whacked Natalie with it causing her to start laughing. He smiled himself and sat up, "Get off Nat,you're heavy and crushing me."

Natalie rolled off and fell to the floor and looked up at the ceiling, "Can I come to work with you today?"

He looked down at Natalie's face and realized she wasn't kidding, "Why?"

"Because I want to see everybody," Natalie looked at Spencer and she realized he hadn't told them that she was living with him, "They don't know yet?"

"I told you that it hasn't been a good time to tell everyone."

"I get that,I mean I understand not telling them about mom and dad but not telling them that I'm staying with you for awhile?"

"Don't hate me," Spencer smiled down at Natalie knowing he had hurt her feelings, "I'm sorry Nat,it's just been a crazy past couple weeks and I just didn't think of it."

Natalie reached her hands up for Spencer to pull her up, "It's okay. I get it. You don't have to tell them about mom and dad,just say that I'm on break from school. Which is true. The only difference is that this year I'm not spending break there or going back."

"You're pretty smart for a girl,you know that right?" Reid said as he pulled Natalie up.

"I know."

"Good,now go get dressed. If you are coming with me to work you can't go in my FBI sweats."

"Aye aye Captain," Natalie saluted him and walked back to his room to change into some decent clothes.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Nutty Nattie," Morgan said as Natalie followed Spencer to his desk.

"Morgan!" Natalie ran over and gave him a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?Get yourself kicked out of boarding school?" Morgan asked ruffling her hair.

"Nah,it's break so I'm staying with Spence."

"Poor you," Emily said as sat on the corner of Morgan's desk.

"Em! How are you?" Natalie asked bouncing up and down.

"Even better now that I hear you're staying with Spencer for awhile,"Emily gave Natalie a hug, "How long are you in town for?"

Natalie shot a look at Spencer who gave a slight shake of his head, "For the summer."

"You know what that means,right?" Emily asked.

"Friday night movie dates?"

"Friday night movie dates," Emily repeated as Natalie squealed.

* * *

Natalie went to go get coffee from the break room but froze outside around the corner when she heard JJ speaking, "...Natalie staying the entire 's never done that before."

Natalie strained to hear who was speaking, "I'm sure Reid will say something when he is ready. I'm glad he has Nat staying with him though,she makes him happy and act more like a kid," Rossi said as he poured coffee for himself.

"You're right,you can tell he really loves her," JJ said.

"It's more then that,you can see they love each other. I mean,I just met the girl and just the way Reid is always aware of her presence and her of his. It's like they are connected like twins although they are years apart."

"I know exactly what you mean. Hey,you're coming..." Natalie jumped in the air and stopped listening when someone tapper her shoulder. She turned to see Garcia standing behind her.

Natalie practically jumped into Garcia's arms, "Pen!"

Garcia hugged the girl, "Hey Jr. How are you doing?Word on the street is you're sticking around for the summer,is that true?"

"True it is!"

Garcia beamed at the girl, she was just always so full of energy and light that it was hard not to adore her, "You and Spencer are coming over to JJ's tomorrow right?"

Natalie shrugged, "No clue. Spence hasn't said anything about it yet but I'm assuming that it would be a yes."

"Good,also I heard the guys are going out tonight so want to hang out with me,Em,and JJ and have a girls night?"

"I would love to! But,I have to check with Spencer and make sure it's okay."

"I'm sure he will be fine with it,I'll talk to him about it for you,okay?"

Natalie nodded and entered the break room to get coffee for herself and Spencer.

* * *

"Natalie sure seems excited to be here," Morgan said to Reid who was hunched over paperwork.

"What?"

"I said Natalie seems excited to be here."

"Oh yeah,she really wanted to come and I couldn't exactly say no to her," Reid threw down his pen and leaned back in his seat.

"Who could say no to that precious face?" Morgan teased.

"Apparently no one," Reid smiled across the room at his little sister who was telling JJ and Rossi some story that involved her waving her hands around and causing the two of them to laugh so hard they had tears rolling down their faces.

"About tonight-Garcia,Em,and JJ want to have a girls night with Natalie. You okay with that?"

"Oh,um I actually I was...I mean Nat and I were going to have a bonding night," Reid stuttered trying to find a good excuse.

"You're a damn good profiler pretty boy but an awful liar," Morgan leaned forward on his desk focusing all his attention on Reid, "Come one man,what gives?"

"Nothing. It's just that tonight isn't a good night-rain check?"

Natalie came up behind Reid and wrapped her arms around him, "Rain check on what?"

"Your big brother here is trying to get out of going out tonight with the guys," Morgan said.

"Why?Go have some fun Spencer," Natalie spun her brothers chair around and got down to eye level with him and whispered so only he could hear, "You deserve a little fun."

Spencer offered Natalie a small smile and spun his chair around, "Alright I'm in,but only one drink."

Morgan gave a fist pump, "Thatta way Nutty!"

* * *

Reid shoved his stuff into his messenger bag and followed Morgan out the door. He was about to hop into the car when he saw Natalie. He ran towards her hoping to catch her before she was pulled away by the girls, "Nat-wait a second."

Natalie turned as Reid came up to her, "Remember that they don't know about mom and dad so keep it that way okay?Also,if you guys end up at our place try and keep them from the kitchen because they are nosey and will go through everything and see there isn't much food. I'm going shopping tomorrow,I promise."

"I know. Don't worry so much," she poked Reid in the side, "Go have some fun,have a few drinks-you can afford to splurge just this once."

"Reid,let's go,"Morgan shouted.

"Be good Nat,I'm not kidding."

Natalie wiggled her fingers, "Don't stay out too late Spencey!"

Reid jogged back to Morgan and hopped into the car, "Alright,let's do this."


	3. Night Out

**Hello again:) I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I know it's a little slow right now but I promise it will pick up in the next few chapters! Please keep reading and reviewing and letting me know your thoughts!  
Happy reading!**

Natalie slid into the backseat of Garcia's car next to JJ, "You ready for the night of your life?" JJ asked her.

"What do you think?" Natalie flashed her award winning smile and buckled up.

"First thing first-you need to go change," Emily said turning around.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Natalie asked looking down at her outfit.

"Sweetie,we love you to death but you have the exact same fashion sense as our dear junior G-man," Garcia said as she laughed.

"Ahh,I'm guessing that is NOT a compliment."

The three older girls started laughing, "You have other clothes right?" JJ asked as Garcia pulled into Reid's apartment complex.

"Umm yeah..." Natalie looked between the three of them.

"Perfect,between the three of us we can find you something more stylish to wear," Emily said as she opened her door and stepped out into the setting sun.

* * *

"Smile pretty boy,this isn't going to kill you," Morgan lightly punched Reid who seemed distracted and unfocused.

"Hmm?" Reid looked over at Morgan.

"Never mind," Morgan smiled at the kid sitting next to him, "You know we are always here for you right?"

"Yeah,I know."

"Reid, talk to me. You've been off for a little more then a week now. Ever since you took those few days off a couple weeks ago you've been distant,tired,and not eating. I'm worried about you kid," Morgan said gently as they followed Hotch and Rossi down another street.

"I've just been busy and Nat gives me a run for my money sometimes. She wears me out after awhile."

"Awhile?"

"I'm not used to having a 15 year old running around the house,it takes some time to adjust."

"How long has she been staying with you?"

Reid realized he had slipped up somewhere, "Not long. Is that the bar?"

"How long is not long?"

Reid unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car and jogged to catch up to Hotch and Rossi who were a few steps ahead of them.

Morgan pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

* * *

"What can I do for you my hunk of chocolate?"

"Baby girl,is Natalie around you?"

Garcia looked around, "No,what's going on?You okay?Is boy genius okay?"

"Yeah everyone is okay,can you do me a favor?"

"Sure,what's up?"

"Find out how long Natalie has been with Reid,something he said earlier today and just recently isn't adding up," Morgan waved to Hotch to go ahead when he saw Hotch waiting for him.

"Will do,shall I text you what I find?"

"Yeah,please do."

"Sounds good,have fun but not too much fun tonight!"

Morgan laughed, "Yeah you too."

* * *

"Was that Morgan?"Emily asked as JJ and Natalie dug around the apartment looking for scissors.

"Yeah, how long has our girl been staying with Reid?"

"You know,I don't even know. It sounds like she just got here because she always comes and visits us the day after she gets here," Emily said.

"That's what I thought but according to Morgan something Reid said makes him think that she has been here for a lot longer then either of them are letting on."

"Really?"

"Yes really,it's up to us to get the truth and the only way we can do that is if we get this girl ready and out the door," Garcia smacked Emily who started laughing.

* * *

"I'll have a scotch," Rossi said as he wiped down the table in front of him.

"Whiskey for me please," Hotch said.

Morgan glanced at Reid before answering, "I'll have the same."

"I'll um,I'll have just a beer," Reid said.

The waitress scribbled out their orders and walked away leaving the four men alone.

"So tell me,what brought on this sudden need to bond?" Rossi asked Morgan.

"No need,I just thought it would be fun. We needed a little break and needed a way to blow off some steam."

Hotch chuckled, "Blow off steam by drinking,sounds like a great idea to me."

"It was just an idea,we could have gone bowling or something," Morgan said.

"Bowling?Who the hell goes bowling anymore besides kids?" Rossi asked looking confused.

The three men all laughed,not noticing that Reid had slipped away from the table.

* * *

"Damn girl you clean up well," Emily whistled as Natalie turned around.

"Thanks to you guys," Natalie said as she pulled her hair back into a low messy bun.

"The more I look at you the more I see Reid," JJ said as she shoved Natalie's clothes back into a box.

"JJ is right,you do look just like him except a female version," Garcia said as she brushed some mascara over Natalie's eye lashes.

"That's what my mom used to say," Natalie said while she sat still letting Garcia finish her make up.

"Used to say?" Emily asked as the girls made their way out of Reid's apartment.

Natalie mentally kicked herself, "Yeah,she now says I look like her," Natalie smiled at her quick cover up.

"I say you're a mini g-man through and through," Garcia spun Natalie around and laughed as she tripped over her own feet.

"Now that I will for sure take as a compliment," Natalie smiled as she settled into the backseat.

* * *

Reid splashed water on his face. He was beyond tired and just wanted to go catch some sleep but knew it was out of the question. He was drying his face when Rossi walked into the restroom.

"Not having much fun?" Rossi asked as he washed his hands.

"Yeah,I'm just tired is all."

"That seems to be your go-to answer lately."

"It's the truth."

"You know if you keep telling yourself that you may start to believe it," Rossi looked over at Reid.

Reid didn't say anything so Rossi continued, "I think you're hiding something Reid. I think something happened when you took those few days off two weeks ago,and if it's personal then fine-you don't need to share with the team but you need to share with someone," Rossi watched Reid and saw that he still had his attention, "I met Natalie for the first time today and even though she laughed and smiled and joked with the team,there were moments when she thought no one was looking and her guard would go down for just second and the sadness took over her eyes."

"Rossi," Reid interrupted.

Rossi acted like Reid hadn't even spoken,"It's funny because I saw in her eyes what I have been seeing in yours. Except the difference between you two is that she only has a small weight to carry while you have a much bigger one. She's still young,carefree,innocent and doesn't understand the entire situation. But you,you're older and wiser,you know what happens when things don't go as planned and you're left to deal with the aftermath,"Rossi dried his hands and walked over to the door, "Just know when everything comes crashing down on you that you still have us and we'll be there to pick up the pieces," and with that Rossi walked out the door,leaving Reid to wonder what Rossi knew.

* * *

Natalie laughed and threw a piece of popcorn at Garcia who had knocked over a stack of books on the table next to the couch, "Spencer is gonna kill you," Natalie sang.

"Shut-up it's your fault," Garcia smiled as she picked them up.

"Not me,I mean come on Pen,would I ever do something like that?" Natalie feigned innocence.

"Right,not sweet little Natalie," Garcia stuck her tongue out at the girl sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey Nat,do you realize you guys have like no food what so ever in this house?" Emily called from the kitchen.

"Yeah,we are going shopping tomorrow," Natalie called back.

JJ raised an eyebrow towards Emily, "How much you want to bet they don't go shopping?"

"They both put eating at the bottom of their priority pole."

"Why is that do you think?"

"Who knows? I mean I can understand Spence kind of but not Natalie. I mean she went to boarding school where she was fed three meals a day."

"Must be a Reid thing,"Emily laughed as she shut another empty cupboard.

* * *

Reid downed a scotch and felt the alcohol cursing through is veins. He smiled at the waitress who brought him another one.

Morgan and Hotch watched as their young friend got drunker by the second, "Think we should cut him off?" Hotch asked.

Morgan laughed, "Nah,let him have some fun. He can sleep it off tomorrow,right?"

Hotch nodded his head, "Yeah I guess. Where did Rossi go?"

"Phone call,he'll be back."

Reid stumbled over to Morgan, "Can we never do di-this again?"

"How ya feelin there kid?"

"Nattie's going to wonder where I am," Reid's words were really starting to slur.

Hotch looked at Morgan, "Definitely cut off time,come one Reid let's get you home."

Morgan and Hotch each grabbed one of Reid's arms and led him out of the bar where they found Rossi still talking. They waited until he finished and then Morgan spoke up, "We're headed out,pretty boy here is going to pass out any second."

Rossi laughed at the sight of the usually put together doctor, "Yeah I would say it is about time to call it a night,think the girls are still up?"

Hotch looked at his watch, "It's nearly 2 am,I'm going to assume they are all sound asleep at Reid's place."

"I really don't want to wake them up with a drunk Reid. Prentiss will probably be awake so I'll text her fast," Morgan said as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Emily groaned as her phone beeped. She opened the message and saw it was from Morgan, 'Everyone sleeping?'

Emily wrote back saying that everyone was except her and it was thanks to him.

':) Gonna bring Reid back to my place,kid is plastered'

Emily laughed quietly and said she would let the others know in the morning and then curled up and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Reid is crashing at my place tonight,everyone is sleeping at his," Morgan told Hotch and Rossi as they helped a stumbling Reid to the car.

"Mind if I stay too?I really don't feel like driving another fifteen minutes," Hotch said as he buckled Reid in.

"Not at all,Rossi you want to stay?"

"Why not? It's either that or drive a half hour and I'm so tired I don't think I could make it."

"It's past your bedtime old man," Morgan joked as he hopped into the drivers side.

"Watch it Morgan," Rossi said smiling.

Hotch slid into the backseat,allowing Rossi front. While the two men up front talked quietly Hotch looked at a sleeping Reid. He noticed how small and helpless Reid looked. He started wondering about what had happened to Reid that made him into the kid that laid on the seat.

* * *

Morgan pulled up in front of his house. He debated waking Reid up before he could say anything Hotch picked Reid up and carried him into the house. Morgan led him to a spare bedroom and Hotch laid Reid down gently on the bed. He took of Reid's shoes and removed his wallet,phone,and keys from his pocket and put them on the nightstand next to him and then moved quietly out towards the kitchen where Rossi and Morgan were waiting.

* * *

Natalie woke up with her heart pounding in her chest. She hated this feeling,normally when it happened she would go and find Spencer. If he was sleeping she let him sleep but if he was awake she would curl up next to him and they would talk about what woke her up. Usually it was dreams about her mom and dad.

Natalie saw everyone was sleeping and she got up quietly to go see if Spencer was home yet but didn't see his shoes and he wasn't in bed. She figured he was probably at someones house sleeping. Natalie moved to the kitchen and slid the one door shut and turned on the light hoping to not wake the others.

* * *

Emily heard Natalie walking around and waited to see what she was up to. She heard her go into Spencer's room and then go towards the kitchen. Emily heard the door slide shut and saw a sliver of light shine through the bottom.

Emily got up quietly to go check on her. She was about to slide open the door when she stopped and listened. She heard Natalie crying softly on the other side. Emily was shocked,she had never seen or heard Nat cry. In fact,the more Emily thought about it the more she realized she had never even seen her sad. She was going to go in there and comfort her when she saw the light flick off. Emily scrambled back to her spot on the floor right at Natalie opened the door and laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Hotch walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from Morgan's fridge before he started speaking, "He is definitely not going to be feeling too well tomorrow."

Morgan chuckled, "Yeah,I feel bad like maybe we should have cut him off sooner but I think he needed to get out of his head for awhile."

"I agree,he needed a break," Rossi said as he leaned back into the counter.

"Sometimes I wonder if he sleeps at the office," Hotch said.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Morgan answered as he stifled a yawn.

Rossi let out a huge yawn which caused Hotch to do the same, "I think I'm about ready to get some sleep. Morgan-which room can I take?" Rossi asked.

"Second door on the right,Hotch you can take the one right across from him," Morgan pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks,see you gentlemen in the morning," Rossi said as he walked down the hall.

Hotch finished his bottle of water, "I think I'm going to go to bed too. Have a good night."

"You too Hotch," Morgan said as he shut off the lights following his teammates lead and headed to bed.


	4. Hangovers and Surprises

**Another chapter done and finished for my awesome readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! In the next chapter or so things are going to start changing for Reid and Natalie just a heads up.**

Also if you guys are looking for a great story check out EmilyJade4499 and her story called "An Unknown Betrayal"

Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds only Natalie! Also the books mentioned in this chapter belong to Sara Shepard and the school is a real one!

Happy reading:)

Reid woke up with his head pounding. He was slightly disoriented as he tried to figure out where he was and what exactly happened last night. He saw a glass of water and two aspirins on the nightstand. He smiled and popped them into his mouth. He then leaned over and checked his phone and saw he had a bunch of text messages from the girls asking how he was doing.

He got up and stumbled into the kitchen to see Rossi cooking and Morgan and Hotch setting the table

Morgan finished setting out the silverware as he spoke to Reid, "Morning drunky,how are you feeling?"

Reid groaned in response and sunk down into a chair. Hotch handed him a bottle of Gatorade and told him to drink up, "You need some color in your cheeks,the girls will be here soon for breakfast."

"How's Natalie?Did you guys talk to her?"

"She's fine,kid. You worry too much. She was with Garcia,Emily,and JJ-what could have gone wrong?" Morgan teased.

* * *

"This is Morgan's house?" Natalie looked up in wonder at the huge place.

"If you think this is nice,you should see Rossi's place," Emily said as she rang the doorbell.

"I can only imagine!" Natalie continued looking around in wonder.

"Ladies,breakfast is ready," Morgan said as he opened the door and ushered them in.

* * *

"So tell me Natalie,where is this boarding school you go to?" Rossi asked as he took a bite of eggs.

Natalie shot a quick look to Reid before answering,"It's up in Washingston. West Sound Academy."

"Never heard of it,do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah it's great."

"I always wanted to go to a boarding school. I think it would be fun," JJ said.

"It is pretty awesome. You get to be super close with everyone because your entire grade is only like twenty to thirty people."

"Wow that small?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah,the grade below me only had fifteen kids in it total."

The team peppered Natalie with more questions before Morgan decided to ask the one that was bothering him, "So when did you get here Nutty?"

Natalie didn't think and said, "12 days ago," at the exact same time Spencer said, "3 days ago."

No one said a word until Natalie spoke up, "I mean I moved in officially three days ago but I came for a short trip twelve days ago to bring a bunch of stuff."

Natalie looked down at the table and tried to keep it together,she just screwed everything up.

Hotch wanted to sit down and talk about this with Reid and Natalie and find out what they were hiding but now was not the time so he decided a change of topic was necessary, "So what are your plans for today Nat?"

Natalie smiled gratefully at Hotch, "We need to go grocery shopping,that's for sure and then after that I don't know."

Emily instantly jumped in on that conversation, "No kidding. You guys should have seen their kitchen. Literally all they had was two bags of popcorn,a can of mushroom soup,and two cans of tomato soup in the cupboards and in the fridge there was a half of a lime,1/4 bottle of ketchup,and some shriveled up carrots. The freezer proved to be no fuller."

Reid shot a look at Emily, "I've been busy and haven't had time to shop."

JJ laughed and poked Spencer, "We're just messing with you,we know you haven't had time to do much of anything."

Thankfully the conversation drifted towards some case the team had worked on in the past and all thoughts of Natalie and Reid's slip up were forgotten for the time being.

* * *

Garcia waved as she dropped Natalie and Reid off at his apartment. The two walked in silence up the stairs.

Reid opened the door and waited for Natalie to walk in before he closed it.

"Spence I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to mess it up," Natalie said as soon as the door was closed.

"It's fine Nat,they'll forget about it soon enough."  
"I'm really sorry. I know I'm making things difficult."

"Hey,don't talk like that. You aren't making things difficult," Reid pulled his sister into a hug, "It's different yeah but not difficult. I'm sorry I haven't exactly been around that much for you."

Natalie ducked out from under his hug and went into the living room before she started speaking again, "Not your fault,you are trying to get more money and I get that. I just wish you would let me help out more. This isn't something you should have to deal with at your age. You are only 24,Spence."

Spencer sat down in the recliner and thought about what he wanted to say before he said it, "You're right but the thing is we do have to deal with it. The one good thing is that we have each other for moral support."

Natalie crawled up into Spencer's lap like she used to when she was little, "We'll get through this-together."

"Exactly."

The two sat like that for a little bit,both lost in their thoughts about what was yet to come and what the future held for them.

* * *

"She is going to be so surprised!" Emily said as she hung up another balloon.

"So is Spence,I mean I feel bad keeping him in the dark but we all know he would totally tell Natalie," JJ said as she helped Garcia hang up the 'Welcome Back' banner they had bought.

"Hey baby girl did you make your cupcakes?" Morgan asked as he and Hotch set up the food.

"Of course I did,they are in the oven where no one would find them!"

"Does anyone know where Rossi is?" Emily asked as she looked out the window.

"He said he had to go get some stuff but would be here before 8," Morgan answered.

"He better hurry,it is already 7:55 and they are supposed to be here at 8:15," Emily said as she looked at her watch.

JJ helped Garcia down the step stool as she talked to Hotch, "Did you get the gifts out of the spare bedroom yet?"

"Yeah they are already beside the chair," He said as he looked around at the decorated room.

The girls had decided to throw Natalie a welcome back party since they hadn't seen her in almost two years and because she was staying the entire summer they wanted her to have some form of entertainment so everyone had brought gifts.

"Rossi has arrived," Dave announced his own arrival as he came in through the door bearing three gifts.

"Man,I didn't think we were going to go to the extremes with the gift giving," Morgan said as he grabbed them from Rossi.

Rossi rolled his eyes, "My gift requires three parts so chill out Morgan.

"They are here! They are early quick is everything ready is everyone ready?" Emily squealed.

Everyone went and hid while JJ went to answer the door. She opened it up and saw Natalie with a cake in her hands, "What's that for?"

"I brought it for dessert,Spence didn't touch it so don't worry it is in great condition,"Natalie said as she stepped inside.

"SURPRISE!" Every one jumped out at Natalie and Spencer who had just walked in behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Natalie screamed and dropped the cake as turned and clung to Spencer who was shaking just as much as she was.

The team started laughing and it took a good five minutes before they could even talk and apologize to Parker who was still trying to regain her composure after screaming so loud.

Finally JJ managed to speak, "Nat I am so sorry,I didn't think you would react like that," JJ started laughing again before she could even finish the last two words.

"You guys are so cruel,amazingly awesome but so cruel," Natalie said as they all came up and hugged her, "You guys didn't have to do this but thank you so much."

"Why did no one tell me about this?" Spencer asked as he looked at his still laughing teammates.

"You would have told her and ruined the surp-oh my gosh that cake!" Garcia looked down at the cake that was now across JJ's floor.

Natalie turned, "My cake! JJ,I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drop it,oh crumbs I am so sorry."

The look on Natalie's face was enough to get them all started again as everyone pitched in to clean up the cake.

* * *

Morgan waited impatiently for Natalie to open her gifts, "Nut,you are just like Reid when it comes to opening presents. Most kids your age just tear into them but no,you like to go all nice and slow," Morgan punched her lightly in the shoulder to let her know he was having some fun.

"It's not my fault this is how I was taught!"

"Seriously?" Emily asked looking between Spencer and Natalie.

"No lie,right Spence?"

"She's right," Reid smiled as his little sister carefully opened her gift. She looked so happy and he was glad the team had thrown her this little party.

"OMG Morgan,I love it! Thank you thank you thank you," Natalie jumped up and hugged Morgan, "How did you know I loved these books?" She asked as she looked at the full set of Pretty Little Liar books.

"A little birdie told me you loved the author and I took a guess and hoped for the best."

"Thank you so much!"

Natalie then started working on the next gift that was handed to her by Garcia, "If you don't like it I can always get you something else."

"I'm sure I will love it," Natalie smiled as she opened the box, "Garica it's beautiful. Thank you so much," she gave a huge hug to Garcia.

"I'm glad you like it,if you want a different color I can easily make you a new one."

Natalie pulled the knit hat out from the box and put it on, "It's perfect."

Garcia smiled and sat back,she was happy that Natalie liked it.

"My turn!" JJ said as she handed over her box.

Natalie looked a little apprehensive at JJ's odd smile and unwrapped it slowly, "No way,JJ I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. I didn't know what to get you so I figured money was a safe bet and we can go shopping together."

Natalie leaned over and hugged JJ, "Thanks."

"No problem kiddo,now let's see what else you got."

Natalie opened her gift from Hotch and was surprised to see a softball glove and a ball, "Reid said you used to play and that your glove was broken."

"It is,thanks Hotch. You have a glove?"

"I do."

"Good,I just found myself a new throwing partner then."

Emily held her breath while Natalie opened her gift and finally relaxed when Natalie started laughing, "You do realize I am going to have to hid these from Spence,right?"

"I know and I'm sorry about that," Emily said as she hugged Natalie back.

"What will you have to hide?" Reid asked.

"She got me three huge puzzle books filled with word searches,cross words,suduko and such."

Reid laughed and threw a ball of paper at Emily who blocked it and managed to hit Rossi.

"Calm yourself children,the best gift for last so every one move," Rossi ordered as he carried his three boxes over to Natalie, "By the way,Reid I do send my sincerest apologies for this."

Reid looked just as confused as Natalie did when she saw a puppy bed in the first box and two dishes in the second one and a third one held a collar, "Umm Rossi,I appreciate the gesture but I don't exactly have a dog..." Natalie trailed off when he walked out of the room and returned carrying a box filled with holes.

"Rossi,please tell me you didn't," Reid said as he laid his head into his palms.

Natalie didn't say anything,instead she just stared at the box as Rossi set it in front of her. She looked up at him wondering if this was some kind of joke, "Go on and open it before it opens itself."

Natalie pulled back the lid and was attacked by a little puppy who started licking her face.

"Are you for serious right now?" Natalie peered up at Rossi who was grinning.

"100% serious. He is all yours."

Reid looked at Rossi who gave him a sheepish grin, "He needed a good home and I knew she would take care of him and so would you,and I talked to your landlord and he was fine with it."

Natalie looked at her brother, "Can we please keep him? I promise to take super good care of him!"

Reid hesitated,he didn't care for dogs and they didn't care for him but Nat needed this so it only took a few seconds for him to cave and say, "Fine you can keep him."

Natalie jumped up and hugged Reid and then ran over to Rossi and gave him the biggest hug of anyone, "Thank you so much sir,I promise to give the best home ever."

"I know you will,Bella. So what are you going to name him?"

Natalie looked at the little teacup pomeranian, "I think I want to name him Gizmo."

"Gizmo it is," Rossi said as every one crowded around the little pup.

* * *

Natalie shimmied under the covers and patted her side and Gizmo jumped up beside her. She was petting him while she waited for Reid to come in and say good-night.

"Already in bed,Nattie?" Reid asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah,I'm exhausted. I still can't believe what they did!"

"Me either."

Spencer pushed Nat aside and crawled into bed next to her, "I'm sorry I'm having you lie to them."

Natalie turned so she was facing her brother, "It's okay,I just wish you would tell them. You know they would love to help you out if they can."

"I know."

"Promise me you will tell them soon?"

"Promise."

"No,really promise-say the whole thing."

Reid groaned but said it anyways, "Cross my heart,hope to die,stick a froot loop in my eye," he held out his pinky for Natalie to lock hers with his.

"Good,I'm holding you to that."

"I know you will. Now get some sleep Nat Cat and I'll see you in the morning."

Reid leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and was about to close the door when he heard Natalie speaking, "Spence? Do you think about them?"

"All the time,Nattie."

"Do you miss them? Because I do, I miss them a lot and it always hits my unexpectedly."

Spencer walked back into the room and sat besides Natalie, "I miss them every day."

"Do you think they are proud of us and watching us?"

"I do, I think they are very proud of us and never take their eyes off of us," he said as he brushed her hair back from her face.

Natalie smiled in the dark, "That's kind of weird when you think about it,them always watching us I mean jeez I don't want to have my first kiss with my parents watching!"

Reid laughed, "You better not have that first kiss anytime soon munchkin,you are much to young for boys."

Natalie pointed to herself, "Dude,I'm fifteen. That is NOT to young for a boyfriend."

"It is to me,but seriously it's getting late and you get crabby without enough sleep so go to bed."

"Night Spence," Natalie said as sleep took over.

"Good-night Nattie,I love you," he said and closed the door on his sleeping sister and her new puppy.


	5. Lies and Cover Ups

**I am so sorry for the delay in update! Here is a longer chapter to make up for the fact that tomorrow I may not be able to update or else it will be a shorter chapter but I have skype date with my little nephew and sister and those can go on for hours:) Please please please read and review! I love hearing your thoughts!  
**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds,only Natalie and Gizmo!**

Happy reading:)

The next week passed slowly for the BAU team with only two small cases that were solved right away.

The thoughts about Reid and Natalie hiding something was shoved to the backs of everyones mind until Friday morning when Strauss came to pay the team a visit in the briefing room.

* * *

" may I have a word with you and Agent Hotchner please?"

Reid looked at Morgan who shrugged his shoulders. He got up and followed Hotch out the door with the team staring after them.

* * *

"Sit down both of you," Strauss said as she sat behind her desk, "I'm sure you are both wondering why I called you in here."

Hotch looked at Reid and saw he was just as confused as he was, "I am confused."

"I was looking at time cards and hours logged and I was a little concerned about all the hours that is putting in,"Strauss looked over at Reid and noticed how nervous he had become.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked Strauss while looking at Reid who was looking everywhere but at his boss.

Strauss realized that Reid had kept his extra hours under wraps, "I was under the impression that you knew. Well,I'll let you two talk this out. Just leave the door open when you are done."

* * *

"Want to explain what Strauss was talking about?" Hotch looked at his younger agent.

"I um-I just have been doing some side work is all," Reid stammered.

Hotch grabbed the paper and his eyes widened at how many hours Reid had logged just this past week, "Reid you worked about 90 hours this week! We had cases and you still did all this side work. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why so many extra hours,you didn't even go home last night,did you?" Hotch was growing more concerned by the second.

"I just need some extra cash. Money is a little tighter since Nat's moved in."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"No,I didn't. I planned on it but I got so into work that when I looked up it was 7 and I was going to be back here at 8 anyways so I just stayed."

"What about Natalie?"

"What about her?"

"Did she know where you were?"

"Yeah,I mean I texted her at midnight and told her I was going to stay a little later."

"You can't keep doing this. Look at yourself. You are exhausted,the bags under your eyes get darker every day and you have lost even more weight."

"'I'm fine."

"No,you're not. People who are fine don't log 90 hours of work and look like you do. I'm really getting worried."

"Stop worrying,you aren't my dad," Reid yelled.

Hotch was slightly taken aback by Reid's sudden outburst, "You're right, I'm not but I am your boss which counts for something."

"I'll stop working so much,okay? Can we just get back to the briefing,the team needs us."

Hotch knew that once Reid put that wall up it was going to take ages to tear it down but he was right,the team did need them, "Fine but this discussion isn't over."

* * *

Natalie was out walking Gizmo when Morgan pulled up beside her, "Get in,Nutty. I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Uh thanks but I'm good. Besides,I have Gizmo."

"Thanks Captain Obvious,but I'm taking you to an outdoor cafe so Gizmo can come with. Now get in the car."

Natalie hopped in and buckled up, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just a special treat. I haven't seen you around much and I missed your beautiful face," Morgan said as he pinched her cheek.

"Well I haven't missed your ugly one," she said while trying to hold back a smile.

"Ouch,hit me where it hurts," Morgan feigned a hurt face causing Natalie to giggle.

* * *

The two talked about nothing until their food came. Morgan watched as Natalie ate like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Hungry?" He raised an eye brow.

"Starving,I haven't eaten since yesterday morning!"

Morgan looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Why not?"

Natalie swallowed, "I got busy doing stuff and when I realized what time it was it was too late to make something," another lie for her to apologize for.

Morgan nodded and accepted this story for now, "So what have you been up to? Like I said,I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Not much,just training Gizmo to do some cool tricks,reading,doing those puzzle books. Just the usual you know."

"Yeah?You and Reid been hanging out much?" Morgan asked casually.

"Not really,he's been pretty busy lately."

"With what?"

"Work and stuff," Natalie leaned down and fed some of her crust to Gizmo.

"Alright ,spill."

"Spill what?" Natalie silently started panicking,there was no way Spencer would ever forgive her if she told Morgan.

"No games Natalie,tell me what is going on," Morgan looked at her sternly.

Natalie squirmed under Morgan's gaze. She was trying to think of an answer when Morgan's phone rang. He sighed and answered it, "Morgan."

He closed his eyes, "Yeah I got her,don't worry."

Natalie bent down and petted Gizmo, "Saved by the phone Giz," Natalie whispered.

Morgan stood up, "Chill pretty boy,I'll be there in a few minutes," Morgan hung up the phone, "Let's go Natalie,I need to get back to work."

"I can walk,"Natalie said as she untied Gizmo from her chair.

"Nope,I'm driving."

Natalie followed Morgan and hopped into the car. Neither said anything while Morgan drove to Reid's apartment.

When he pulled up in front he turned the car off which caused Natalie to pause.

"Natalie,look at me," Natalie turned and looked at Morgan, "I don't know what is going on between you and Reid but I'm going to find out. Now you can make it easy for me and just tell me or make it difficult and make me dig but either way I'll find out."

Natalie opened the door, "It's not my place to tell. I'm not going to go behind my brothers back,I'm sorry."

"So there is something,"Morgan pressed.

"Morgan,I love you but just stop okay?Spence will come to you when he is ready. Thanks for lunch," Natalie gave him a half wave and went inside leaving Morgan staring after her.

* * *

Morgan watched as Reid took off towards the break room and then addressed Emily,JJ,Hotch and Rossi who were standing around his desk, "I spoke to Nat today."

"How is she?I don't think I have seen her all week,"Rossi commented.

"Yeah,I mean we've been texting but I haven't gotten the chance to actually sit down and talk with her,"JJ said as she sat down on the corner of Reid's desk.

"She says she is fine but like Spencer,she is hiding something."

"Reid's been working 90 hour weeks,"Hotch said looking around to make sure Reid wasn't within hearing distance.

Rossi looked shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive,that's what Strauss wanted to meet about. She was going to talk to us about it but left when she realized I had no clue."

"That can't be healthy,"Prentiss said.

"It explains a lot,the exhaustion,the weight loss,the agitation,"Morgan pointed out.

"But why?What would possess him to work so much especially now that Natalie is staying with him?" JJ asked.

"He says money is tight especially now that Natalie is living with him," Hotch said quietly.

"You mean their dad isn't helping him out with anything?" Morgan asked looking around.

"Apparently not,here he comes. We can talk about it later,"Hotch said before purposefully striding away.

"Uhh party at Morgans desk today?" Reid asked looking between all of them.

"He was just telling us about how you busted out your dance moves the night you got wasted,"JJ said easily.

Reid rolled his eyes, "I did not," he said as he sat down at his desk.

"You so did pretty boy and you know," Morgan smirked as he threw a ball of paper at him.

* * *

"Natalie?You here?" Reid shouted as he entered the apartment.

He looked around and didn't see Natalie anywhere or hear her or Gizmo, "NATTIE!", he hollered again. Reid started to panic a little bit,he couldn't lose her. He went into the kitchen and saw a note:  
_Spence,  
Went to the park with Gizmo,I needed to think about some stuff. I'll be home soon.  
Nat  
P.S-my phone is dead and I lost the charger..LOVE YOU xoxo_

Reid found himself rolling his eyes for the second time that day, "She would lose her charger," he said out loud.

Reid wanted to see Natalie before he headed down to the chemistry lab at the FBI to do some extra work. He was already a few days late on rent and the electricity bill had come today,there was no way he could make both without pulling another all-nighter at the lab.

He sunk down in a chair and waited for Natalie to come home.

* * *

Natalie came into the apartment and was about to announce her arrival when she saw Reid sound asleep at the kitchen table.

She walked up and shook him gently, "Spencer,I'm home."

Spencer stirred and looked at his watch,it was 6 o'clock and he was supposed to be at the lab at 6:30, "Hey Nattie,you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not,now tell me."

Natalie sat down across from Spencer, "Morgan talked to me today."

"And?"

"And I can't keep lying to them Spence,I thought I could but the guilt is starting to eat at me."

Spencer looked at his sister and he could see it in her eyes how much it hurt her to lie for him, "You're right,neither of us can keep lying."

"So you'll tell them?" Natalie looked up hopefully.

"Yeah I will. I just don't know what to say."

"The truth," Natalie said gently, "Just say you need to talk to them and then tell them. They will understand."

"I guess,but I gotta go and do some stuff at the chem lab. Eat some food,okay? You're starting to look a little thin. Also,get some sleep you look exhausted,kiddo."

Natalie nodded as Spencer came over and hugged her, "We'll be fine,we will figure this all out."

* * *

Natalie was digging through some papers looking for a blank piece when the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Nat,it's Prentiss-I tried your cell but it went straight to voicemail."

Natalie continued looking through the papers, "Oh yeah,it's dead and I lost my 's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Reid wanted to Garcia,JJ,Morgan and myself for supper tonight. And then we can do our Friday night date night at my place and watch movies and have snacks and such.

"Umm,"Natalie looked closer at the bill she was holding that had a big red OVERDUE stamp on it, "Spencer isn't here,he is working..."Natalie trailed off.

"Oh,do you know where he is working?"

Natalie realized it was their rent bill, "Ah I think he said something about some lab. I'm sorry,Emily I need to go. Thanks for the invite but I'm going to have to pass. Can we reschedule our date night for tomorrow night?"

Emily heard the change in Natalie's voice, "Yeah not a problem,sweetie. And Natalie,you know if something is wrong you can talk to us,right?"

"Yeah I know,I'll talk to you tomorrow Em,"Natalie said and then hung up the phone without saying good bye.

* * *

Emily looked at the phone for a few minutes before hanging up,something was definitely wrong and she was now bound and determined to figure out what was going on.

Emily saw it was just past 7 which meant Hotch was still up,she had a phone call to make.

* * *

Natalie sunk into a kitchen chair and debated on what to do. She had a savings account that was supposed to be for college but this was more important. Rent needed to be paid and they needed to eat. She knew Spencer was skipping meals to make sure there was enough food for her to eat but Natalie knew he couldn't keep that up.

She looked closer and saw it was overdue by a few days which meant that one more day wouldn't really matter. She decided she would go to the bank tomorrow and pull enough money to pay rent and enough to buy groceries for the both of them.

* * *

"I thought you said you were going to cut back on extra hours."

Reid jumped and turned around and saw Hotch standing at the entry of the chem lab, "Oh yeah,I am I just I had promised them a few weeks ago I would work on this and I didn't want to suddenly say no."

"Really?Because I talked to Jarvis and he said you volunteered this afternoon," Hotch walked slowly into the lab.

Reid didn't say anything,instead he kept working on some chemical equations.

"Spencer,stop working and look at me."

Reid looked up,he knew Hotch meant business when he called him Spencer.

"Hotch,can we please talk about this another time?I want to try and make it back a little early and spend time with Nat," Reid held his breath as he looked his superior in the eye and lied.

"Nope,no more stalling. Where did you go when you took off those few days a couple weeks back?"

"It's personal."

"Maybe so but when it affects you and your work it doesn't matter."

"But it hasn't been affecting my work. I showed up late one day,I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"It's more then that and you know it."

Hotch sat down across from Reid and moved the papers he was working on, "Reid,you've lost weight."

"So I'll eat more."

"You're exhausted,those bags under your eyes get darker every day."

"You've said all this before."

"When was the last time you wrote or spoke to your mom?"

The question caught Reid off guard and he paused for a split second to long which gave Hotch the answer he was looking for, "What's going on?Is your mom getting worse?"

Reid was about to answer when his phone rang. He looked down and saw who was calling, "It's Natalie,can I answer it?"

Hotch nodded and Reid answered, "Hey Nat,what's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me rent was overdue?"

"Because it's not."

"Don't lie to me Spencer Reid. I saw the bill."

"Can we talk about this when I get home?"

"No,we can't. Spence, please come home."

"I can't,you know that."

"Why,why can't you take one night off? This is important. We need to figure out a plan."

"We will,tomorrow."

"No we won't."

"Come on,Nat. Don't be mad."

"Too late. See you tomorrow,"

"Natalie," Reid was about to say more when she hung up on him. He hit end call and set his phone down.

"I think you have her a little upset," Hotch said gently.

"It's a sibling thing."

"I'm sure. Alright,now talk. What is going on?"

Reid took a deep breath, "I was helping Natalie move some stuff. Boarding school wasn't working out and my dad couldn't take her in because of work,he planned on traveling and didn't want her left alone all the time and well you know about my mom so moving in with me was the only option."

"So basically your dad left you to be the parent."

"Leaving is his speciality."

Reid grabbed back the paper and started working on the equations some more while Hotch sat there pondering what Reid had said.

"I think Natalie is lucky,she needs someone she can count on and you're the best person for her."

"Thanks."

"You know that we can help out with Natalie, I understand you need a break sometimes. If you want I can take her out tomorrow,play some ball with her. I'm sure Morgan would love to come with and we can keep her busy for the entire day so you can get some much needed sleep."

"Umm,yeah sure. I mean I'll have to talk to Nat about it but I'm sure she would love too."

"Okay,I'll give you call tomorrow morning. Don't stay too late,you have a sister who is waiting for you."

"Yeah,I'll go home in a couple hours. Night sir."

"Night Reid."

Reid watched as Hotch left. He felt bad about lying to him but sometimes lying was necessary.


	6. Deadlines

**Hey guys,here is another(shorter) chapter for you! I apologize that it isn't longer but maybe I'll post another one tonight...we will see! I hope you guys enjoy this and please please please review:) Also,I guess I said Parker instead of Natalie in the last chapter and I apologize! It's a hard switch especially since I was with that character for so long..if Parker shows up here I mean Natalie!**

Happy Reading:)

"I'm sorry,but this account cannot be touched until you are of age," the bank teller told Natalie.

"I understand that ma'am but it's an emergency."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but my hands are tied,you need to be eighteen."

"Okay,thank you for your time," Natalie shook the lady's hand and walked out of the bank with a dejected look on her face.

She had no idea what was going to happen now. She was counting on that money to make rent and buy groceries but she didn't want Spencer to know. She had to do something,and she had to do it fast.

* * *

Spencer yawned as he finished up another file. He had caught up on some sleep this weekend but it still wasn't enough. He had found another overdue slip from his landlord under the door and this one said 'final notice' and meant he had until tomorrow to pay before they would be kicked out.

"Busy night,pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he shoved another file into his finished pile.

"Yeah,Natalie and I were in a grueling game of scrabble and we didn't finish until 1 I think."

"Seriously?What time did you guys start? I figured she would be worn out after playing laser tag and paint-balling with me and Hotch."

"Oh she was but scrabble Sunday's is an old tradition. We started around 4."

"Scrabble Sunday's?" JJ laughed at the ridiculousness of the name.

"That's adorable," Emily chimed in, "Oh hey,is it alright if we-as in me,JJ,and Garcia-take Natalie out tonight?We were thinking some shopping and then we will go out for supper. I promise we will have her back by 9 at the latest."

"Um,sure. That's fine."

"Great,is she coming down to visit today?" Emily asked as JJ ran off to tell Garcia that their plans for the night were a go.

"Yeah she said she was going to come visit but only if we weren't busy."

"Awesome,we'll tell her what is happening tonight when she gets here."

* * *

Natalie rounded the corner and was headed to Spencer's work when she bumped into Hotch who was headed out to get a sandwich, "Hey Nat,I didn't know you were stopping by today."

"Oh yeah,but only if you guys weren't busy."

"Nope not a case today. Want to run to the deli with me?My treat."

"Yeah,sure."

The two walked in silence towards the deli. When they got there Hotch and Natalie ordered and then went and sat outside.

"So,you having a great time here so far?"

Natalie leaned back and lifted her face towards the sun, "Yeah,I love being here."

"That's good."

"Hey Hotch,can I ask you something?"

"Sure,what's up?"

"Hypothetically speaking and asking."

"Okay,shoot."

"If you knew someone was hiding something big and you knew that if they just told they could get the help they need would you tell someone?I mean like if they asked you not to say anything but you know that they needed help,would you?"

"Hmmm,you know I think it depends on the situation but most likely yes I would."

Natalie didn't say anymore and Hotch didn't press her. He knew when she was ready she would talk to him or someone on the team.

The two of them sat in silence until their number was called and then ate their sandwiches and talking about nothing important.

As they got closer to work Natalie spoke up, "He wants to tell you but he's scared you guys are going to treat him differently or baby him."

Hotch looked down at her, "We tend to baby him sometimes,don't we?"

Natalie laughed, "Yeah but it's easy to do with him being so young."

"I know you can't tell me without betraying Spencer's trust but can you clue me in a little bit as to what is going on?"

Natalie thought about it, "There is a very good reason as to why he is working to many hours,I can't say more then that because it's difficult to explain but just don't get to upset with him."

Hotch nodded and waved as they entered the bullpen and he went towards his office and Natalie headed down to see everyone else.

* * *

"Nutty Nattie,how ya doin kid?" Morgan asked as he and Natalie did their handshake.

"Great until I saw you," Natalie smiled as Morgan knocked her in the head.

"Someone sure is feisty today," Emily joked as she walked by the two who were now play fighting.

"He brings it out in me,what can I say?"

"Hey Nat,you're hanging with us girls tonight,"JJ said as she shoved a file into a distracted Reid's pile.

"Really?Sweet!"

"Hey Spencer,is it alright if I hang out with the girls tonight? Sure it is Nattie,thanks for asking," Spencer said trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're not my dad," Natalie said laughing without thinking.

Spencer froze and so did Natalie once she realized what she had said.

"JJ you told Nat about tonight?" Emily asked not realized the awkwardness that had fallen over the bullpen.

Natalie was the first to recover, "Yeah she did. Umm,I'm going to go it was great seeing you all. I'll see you guys later tonight?"

'Wait, you don't have to go,"Morgan looked between Natalie and Spencer trying to figure out what was going on.

"I have to go walk Gizmo so yeah I do have to go," Natalie turned and walked quickly away not paying attention and ran straight into Rossi.

"Whoa,where's the fire,Bella?" He asked.

"Sorry sir,I just-I have to go,"Natalie side stepped Rossi and hopped into the elevator.

* * *

"You want to tell us what that was about?" Morgan raised his eyebrows at Reid.

"What what was about?" Reid feigned ignorance and went back to his work.

"What just happened between you and Natalie," Morgan pressed a little harder.

"Nothing."

Morgan shot a look at Prentiss and JJ who shrugged their shoulders,it was obvious to them that something had gone down between Natalie and Spencer without being said and they had no idea what to make of it.

* * *

Natalie took a breath of fresh air once she made it outside. She couldn't believe she had said something so stupid,she needed to start thinking more before she spoke.

She wandered back home and got Gizmo and took him out for a walk,that always seemed to calm her down. She wanted to apologize to Spencer but knew it would have to wait. She hated hurting him but it wasn't like she did it on purpose.

* * *

Spencer got home and threw his messenger bag on the floor. Gizmo came running out of his bedroom and jumped up on his legs. Spencer leaned down and picked the puppy up, "Where's your mommy at?Is she hiding in the bedroom?" Spencer nuzzled the pup and set him down where he took off running back to the bedroom.

Spencer followed the dog and knocked lightly on the door before stepping in. Natalie was curled up on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Nattie?Can we talk?"

Natalie looked up, "Spence,I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said,it just slipped out and I know I probably made everyone ask tons of questions and..."

"Nat,stop. Don't be sorry. It's fine,I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," Spencer went and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Natalie's hands in his, "I need to talk to you about some things that no person should ever have to talk to their little sister about and I need you to listen,okay?"

Natalie nodded and then waited.

"Money has been really tight lately and um well I...I've been working as much as I can and trying to make ends meet but umm.."

"You can't pay rent. I know."

"I have until tomorrow noon to make the payment or else we lose the place. But,don't worry I'll figure this out."

Natalie's eyes welled up with tears as she moved from the chair next to her brother, "Spence,I'm sorry. Can I please help some how? What about money from my college fund,we can take out just enough to make rent and then go from there."

Spencer pulled Natalie tightly to him, "No way. First off that is for college and secondly the account has a lock on it that won't allow you access to that money until you are eighteen."

"I know but maybe you could go lift that."

"Sorry munchkin but no can do."

"Could you ask Rossi for a loan?Or Morgan?You know they would help you,"Natalie looked up at her brother.

"I can't ask them for that kind of money."

"It's either lose the place or borrow."

"I'll figure it out,but the girls will be here at 6 to pick you up so you better get ready."

"Can I cancel?I don't feel like going out tonight anymore."

"Nope,they are excited to take you out so go and have some fun,we can talk about this more later," Spencer planted a kiss on the top of her head and stood up, "Go and have some fun,Nattie. You deserve it.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm picking up some extra work tonight but I'll be home by 9,okay?"

"Sounds good," Natalie watched as her brother made his way out the door before she called out, "Hey Spence?"

He turned and looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say, "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me move in and that I love you."

"I love you too,Nattie."


	7. Options and Limited Time

**Hello readers! Here is another chapter for you! It's not very long and I apologize but I don't know if I will be able to update later on today like I normally do! So please read and review!**

Also,a new story has been posted under my name called Crime and Punishment and it is co-written with EmilyJade4499 so please go check that one out and give us your thoughts on it! We have agreed we want to update it daily or at least every other day(but most likely every day)

Happy Reading:)

Natalie smiled as JJ shoveled ice cream into her mouth trying to beat Emily. The two of them had already out-eaten Garcia and she was currently recovering from an ice cream headache.

"I quit I quit I quit," Emily groaned as she dropped down her spoon, "JJ,I don't know how you eat that much and still keep your figure."

JJ licked her spoon, "Genetics."

The other three girls laughed as JJ finished off her ice cream. Natalie had long given up on hers and it had melted into a mess.

Emily noticed Natalie's less then talkative mood and figured now was a good time to see what was up, "So tell me dear Natalie,what has been happening in your life as of late."

"Not much. I mean just reading,doing puzzles,teaching Gizmo tons of new tricks."

"Heard you went paint-balling with Hotch and Morgan on Sunday and played laser tag,how did that go?" Emily looked at the other two for some help.

"It was fun,I kicked Hotch's butt at Paintball but got killed in laser tag when they teamed up against me," Natalie smiled a little at the memory.

The girls laughed, "They knew they couldn't beat you any other way," Garcia said.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and started swirling her spoon in her melted ice cream.

"So,I'm going to bring up the elephant in the room...what happened between you and Reid earlier today?" JJ asked as she leaned forward and giving Natalie her full attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"Natalie dropped her spoon and looked at the clock, "But I do know it is nearly 8:45 and you promised Spence you would have me home by 9."

Garcia looked at the clock, "Little Reid is right,we gotta get her home ladies."

The four girls slid out of the booth and proceeded to the car. They maneuvered all of bags that contained Natalie's purchases and piled into Prentiss's car. They drove in silence until they got to Reid's apartment where they helped Natalie carry her stuff up.

* * *

"Oh hey guys,I didn't think you would actually get her back in time," Reid joked as he held the door open.

"We figured if we didn't you may not let us take her out again anytime soon," JJ said as she dropped some of the bags on the floor.

Reid chuckled to himself and grabbed the remaining bags from Emily's hands, "You guys want something to drink before you go?"

"You mean you actually have stuff in your house to eat and drink?"

"I offered you drinks not food," Reid smiled to show he was kidding.

"Sure,I mean if you guys don't mind," Emily looked at Garcia and JJ who both shrugged their shoulders.

"What do you guys want?"

The three girls all wanted tea and Reid turned towards Natalie, "Nattie,you want anything?"

"I'm good, I'm just gonna go put my pajamas on."

Reid looked at his little sister and noted the look in her eyes, "All right,come back out and join us when you're done,okay?"

Natalie nodded and padded off down the hallway where Gizmo was sitting patiently by her door,waiting.

* * *

"Did you guys have fun?" Reid asked as he poured them all some iced tea.

"Yeah we did,we got a lot of shopping in-obviously,got some supper and then went and got some ice cream to finish off the night," JJ explained as she got her tea from Spencer.

"Sounds like a good time," Reid said as he sat down next to Emily.

"It was," Garcia smiled at her boy genius noting the forcefulness of his cheer.

Natalie came into the kitchen and plopped down on Reid's lap. The girls smiled at the two of them as Reid pulled Natalie close. They were so much alike,not just in looks but the way they acted.

"You two could be twins except for the whole age difference and Nat being a girl," Emily said.

"We don't look that much alike," Natalie said looking at her brother.

"You do,you both have the same big,chocolate,doe like eyes." Garcia pointed out.

"And the beautiful brown hair,except Natalie has more control over hers," Emily added laughing as Spencer patted down his hair.

"And you guys laugh and smile the same way. Ooohh,and don't forget the gestures,like talking with your hands," JJ chimed in.

"They also get easily embarrassed and their faces get red really easily just like right now,"Emily said.

Natalie buried her face in Reid's shoulder,she hated the girls pointing all this out at her.

Reid felt Natalie's discomfort and looked away as the girls laughed, "Okay we'll stop," Garcia said sensing their awkwardness about all of it.

"I'm beat,you girls ready to head home?" Emily asked standing up.

"Yeah,we gotta work tomorrow morning,"Garcia said as she got up as well.

JJ followed the lead of the other two and stood up. Being the ever gracious hosts,Natalie and Reid followed them to the door where both of them were hugged and kissed on the cheek by the three women.

* * *

"Spence,can we talk about this..this whole thing?"

Spencer sighed,he knew this was coming, "What is there to talk about Nattie?"

"What's going to happen if you can't make rent?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"We have less then 24 hours. Way less then 24 hours. It's already 10 pm and it needs to be paid by noon tomorrow."

"I know,I'll figure it out."

"I know but it's cutting it awfully close..."

"You don't think I know that,Nat? You don't think I have been trying to figure out how to make this work since I realized what was happening? I'm trying kiddo,I'm trying so hard and I just don't know," Reid sunk down to the floor his back to the door he had just shut.

Natalie felt awful for making Spencer so upset. She sat down beside him and leaned her head up against his arm, "I know you have been. I'm sorry Spence,I didn't mean to make it sound like you aren't trying. I'm just scared and I miss mom and dad and I hate that I'm so useless and I feel like if I wasn't here you wouldn't be having this issue..."

"Listen to me Natalie Reid,this is not your fault at all," Reid interrupted, "None of this is at all on you,regardless of you being here or not money would still be tight. It's the funerals that drained my funds,nothing you did had any effect on it."

The two were silent for a moment before Reid broke it, "I miss them too. Nat,I want you to talk about them. I know you think I don't want you too but I do. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything at anytime."

"I know. You know what,Spence?"

"What,Nattie?"

"You're the best big brother in the world."

Spencer wrapped one arm around her, "And you are the best little sister in the world."

Spencer stood up and reached down a hand to pull Natalie up, "You should probably get some sleep,tomorrow could be a long day."

Natalie nodded, "Are we going to pack some of this stuff up into boxes?"

"Yeah,I'll work on that tonight."

"I can help."

"No,you are going to sleep. I can do it. There isn't that much stuff and a lot of it is just books."

"I want to help though."

"I don't care,I'm not letting you."

"Spencer?Can you come and tell me a story,please?"

"Nat,you're 15."

"Please,Spencer? I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep otherwise."

"You're killing me,Nattie."

"Pretty pretty please?Gizmo and I will love you forever and ever and ever,"Natalie batted her eyelashes at him knowing it would do the trick.

"Fine,you win. But,only a short one."

Natalie smiled knowing that she would always have the upper hand just because she was the baby.

* * *

Spencer shoved some more books into boxes. He looked around at the apartment that was now getting even more bare. Natalie had fallen asleep almost instantly so he had gotten started packing almost immediately.

It was now midnight and Spencer figured he deserved a little break. He went a poured himself a drink and sat down in the chair. He wondered briefly if Morgan was awake and decided to send him a text, 'Are you awake?'

It took Morgan about 30 seconds to respond, 'Course I am,what's up kid?'

'Not much,just sitting here.'

'Want company?''

'It's like midnight.'

'Ha,be there in 10'

'You really don't have to come over.'

'I want to,see ya soon'

Reid looked around at the boxes and knew he had to put them away so Morgan wouldn't become suspicious. He was glad that he had waited to do the living room because he knew it wouldn't take that long.

* * *

He had just finished putting the last box in the closet when Morgan knocked once and let himself in, "How goes it?"

Reid smiled, "You didn't have to come you know."

"I know,I wanted to. You're my friend,something has been bugging you,you texted me at midnight which is HIGHLY unusual,and I figured you could use a friend right about now."

"Want something to drink?" Reid offered as Morgan made himself at home on the couch.

"Sure,what do you have?"

"Scotch?"

"Sounds good to me."

Reid poured a glass for both himself and Morgan and then sank down in the armchair.  
"Do you think Hotch would mind if I came in an hour late tomorrow?" Reid asked suddenly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as you let him know,any reason why?"

"I just have to get some stuff done and I'm on a bit of a time constraint."

"Just call him in the morning and explain," Morgan took a drink of his scotch and set down his glass, "Want me to take Natalie tomorrow after work for awhile?"

Reid looked up, "Why?"

"Because honestly kid,you look like you need a break. I can take her after work and keep her till whenever or even let her spend the night if you want. Clooney would love Gizmo if she wanted him to come too."

Reid thought about it,if Morgan took Natalie then he could work on finding them a place to sleep until he could afford a place to live again. Also then Natalie would have a place for sure to sleep for one night, "Are you sure? I feel like I am just pawning her off on you guys."

"Nah,she's practically my little sister. I would love to have her."

"Thanks."

"No problem,want to watch a movie?"

Reid nodded, "You know where they are,pick out whatever you want."

Morgan smiled, "Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Oh man, you are gonna regret this one."

Reid laughed and relaxed back into his chair,it felt nice having one problem solved even if it was only for a night.


	8. Morning Surprise

**So,I apologize for the shorter chapter but I'm also working on another story and school work keeps getting in the way! I won't be able to update until probably after midnight on Friday so don't hate me!  
Happy reading:)**

Natalie woke up to the smell of pancakes. She rolled out of bed and staggered into the kitchen to find Morgan standing at the stove flipping the ones that were done and making shapes out of the ones that were still cooking.

"Good-morning Nutty,how did you sleep?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Natalie asked as she yawned.

"Not happy to see your favorite person?" Morgan asked as he flipped a pancake over his shoulder.

Natalie watched as it landed perfectly on the plate, "Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Practice makes perfect" Morgan smiled and Natalie clapped.

"Where's Spence?"

"In the shower I do believe," Morgan held up the pan and Natalie gasped, "Do you like that?"

"How did you do that?" Natalie asked as she looked at the pancake shaped like star.

"A chef never reveals his secrets. Now sit down and eat."

"You never answered my question,why are you here or what are you doing here?"

"Making you breakfast."

"But why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? I ask questions and you never answer them so I think it's only fair that I don't have to answer yours."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Seriously,you weren't here when I went to bed and you're here when I wake up so something happened in between then and now."

"Your brother texted me so I came over to keep him company,that's all."

Natalie looked at Morgan, "He's okay,right?"

"He's fine,he never asked me to come over but a midnight text from Spencer Reid usually means something is up and I knew he wouldn't tell me so I figured I would just come over and just be here in case he wanted to talk."

"You're a great friend,I'm glad he has you and the team."

"Aww stop,you're making me blush,"Morgan said as he shoveled pancakes into his mouth.

"Who is making who blush?" Reid asked as he came into the kitchen to find Nat and Morgan eating breakfast without him.

Morgan and Natalie looked at each other, "No one," they said at the same time and started laughing.

"I hate when you guys have secrets," Reid mumbled as he sat down and grabbed a pancake.

"Suck it up,pretty boy,"Morgan smiled at Reid.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Nat,you coming to work today?"

"What about Gizmo?"

"He can stay at my place with Clooney,we can drop him off on our way. By the way,you're spending the night at my place tonight,Nat. So go pack some clothes."

"I am?" Natalie looked at Spencer.

"Yeah,I have some stuff to get done and Morgan offered to take you in so you aren't here alone tonight," Spencer looked at Natalie hoping she would catch on and let it go.

"Oh,okay. Can we swim?Oooh can the girls come over and go swimming to?Can we do a cookout?"

"Slow down,Nutty. Sure,if the team wants to come over they can."

"Yes! Okay,I'm going to go pack,"Natalie grabbed her plate and quickly rinsed it in the sink and headed back to the bedroom to get stuff together.

* * *

"So,you going to explain to me why this place is so bare?" Morgan asked as he finished his pancakes.

"What do you mean?"

"Reid,look around you. It looks like you are packing to leave. I mean I know you don't have a lot of stuff but this is crazy."

"I'm re-decorating."

"Re-decorating my ass. Reid,you texted me at midnight which is not something you do;ever. And while I'm not complaining,it does have me a tad worried," Morgan placed his hand on Reid's not sure if he was crossing a line or not.

"Look,I'm sorry. I just was bored," Reid didn't pull away. He knew he should but...

"Don't apologize,I'm glad you texted me. I'm just really concerned. Natalie tries to hide it but something is bugging her too and I'm sure that whatever is bothering her has to do with you."

Natalie came into the kitchen about to ask Morgan a question when she saw the two men sitting across from each other with Morgans hand on top of Spencer's,she tried to slink out but Morgan saw her and pulled his hand away quickly, "What's up Nat?"

"Sorry,I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just..yeah," Natalie backed out and walked partially down the hallway before turning back around and stopping right outside the door so she could hear what the two were talking about.

"Morgan,just let it go."

"Sorry pretty boy,not this time."

"We have to get to work."

"We don't need to leave for another 45 minutes,and trust me when I say I have no problems calling Hotch and telling him we're going to be late."

* * *

Natalie snuck a glance around the corner and saw Morgan had moved to sit next to Reid.

Upon closer inspection she saw that their legs were pressing against each other and neither attempted to move them apart.

She always wondered if Morgan and Spencer were interested in each other but this just proved it. They were perfect for each other and she hoped things would work out.

* * *

Reid felt Morgan's leg against his and knew it wasn't a mistake so he left his there as well.

"Come on,Reid. It's just me you are talking too. No one else just you and me,pretty boy."

Reid was just about to answer when Natalie's phone went off.

Natalie hurried to silence it but it was too late,Reid and Morgan came around the corner as she finally found the silencer.

Reid let out a little cough as Natalie looked up sheepishly, "I love you Spencer."

"Nice try,are you ready to go?We need to swing by Morgan's to drop off Gizmo before work."

"Yeah,I'm ready."

"Alright,let's go."

Natalie followed Morgan and Reid out of the apartment but stopped to look at before they walked away completely,as far ash she knew this would be the last time she would be seeing it.

**A/N-So I promise this won't turn into a full out Reid/Morgan relationship. I tried to avoid it but it was so difficult! I solemnly swear that it won't go more then flirting and maybe some hand holding and such!**


	9. Kicked Out

**Hey guys,sorry for the delay in update. I'm working not only on this story but on my other one that I am co-writing with EmilyJade called "Crime and Punishment"(it's under my name so check it out and give us your thoughts:)) Also,I got a few messages about people not a fan of Reid/Morgan pairing and so I just wanted to clarify that it is going to be more of a flirtation-ship..it won't ever develop into a full on thing! And,many of you have asked about a Morgan/Garcia pairing which I could do. So once I finish this story up and we get farther into Crime and Punishment I will work on a fic that has those 2 together. Please review as this story beings to wrap up:)**

Happy Reading:)

Reid watched Natalie out of the corner of his eye. He could sense her nervousness from across the room. Finally,he couldn't take her constant fidgeting anymore and stood up. He motioned for her to follow him into the break room.

"Can you at least attempt to sit still?" Reid asked his little sister.

"I'm sorry,"Natalie said as she snapped her fingers.

"Seriously,Nat. Focus," Reid grabbed Natalie's hands to force her to stop.

Natalie pulled her hands away, "Let go,Spencer."

Spencer clenched his jaw, "You're drawing unnecessary attention to yourself and it's making me nervous."

Natalie crossed her arms and jutted out one hip, "Why can't you just tell them already?"

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"No,I don't know it. Explain it to me Spencer. You always have all the answers so why not now?"

"What has gotten into you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Natalie threw her hands up, "If you don't know then forget it,it isn't even worth explaining. I'm going to go out and take a walk."

"Nattie,wait."

Natalie froze and turned around, "Wait for what,Spencer?Wait for you to finally tell everyone?Wait for the money to show up magically and save you?Or wait for everything to fall apart right in front of us with neither of us being able to stop it?" Natalie's voice was growing louder and Spencer was becoming uncomfortable, "I've waited. I've waited for things to work out and now-"Natalie glanced at the clock, "In about 30 minutes we won't have anything left. We lose everything and yet you seem completely calm. I'm not like you Spence,I can't sit here pretending everything it alright when it's not," Natalie took a deep breath, "I love you but I can't keep lying for you," Natalie gave him a small smile and walked out the break room door.

* * *

"Did I just hear Natalie raise her voice at Spencer?" Emily asked as her and JJ moved towards Morgans desk to try and hear better.

"I believe you did because I heard it too," JJ said as she settled herself on the corner of the desk.

"And now we see her stalking out," Morgan said standing up, "Hey Nat,wait up!"

Natalie spun on her heel, "I'll be back before you are done working,I just need to take a walk."

"I'll take a walk with you. It is about my break time anyways," Morgan started following her.

"Let her go,Morgan,"Reid said as he re-entered the bullpen.

Morgan stopped and looked at Reid who suddenly didn't look so great, "Seriously,just let her go and do what she needs to do."

Morgan nodded and went and sat back down as JJ and Emily went back to their own desks.

Reid bypassed his desk and went to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in,"Hotch said as he set down his file.

"Hotch?Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure,sit down. Is everything okay? I saw Natalie walk out moments ago and usually she says good bye..." Hotch trailed off as he looked at the young man sitting before him.

"Yeah,it's fine. I ju-Can I have the rest of the day off?"

"Can I ask why?I mean we don't have a case so it's fine but you seem upset."

Reid bit his lip and looked out the window,hoping that Natalie hadn't gotten to far, "I need to get to Natalie."

Hotch took a deep breath, "Alright,go. But Reid,if you need anything call me."

Reid nodded and was half way out the door when he paused and looked back at Hotch, "Thanks," he said before he shut the door and went to look for Natalie.

* * *

Natalie made her way to their apartment. She knew Reid had left their stuff in the apartment for a reason,in hopes that the landlord would take pity on them but she wasn't so sure.

She saw it come into sight and was unsure if she really wanted to know if they were locked out or what. She made her way inside and after making her way to their floor her heart collapsed.

Their stuff was piled out in front of their door and a note was on top of it. Natalie made her way over and tucked the note into her pocket for Spencer to read later. She had a spare key to Spencer's car and started grabbing boxes to haul down to it. There wasn't much so it shouldn't take her too long.

* * *

Reid must have missed Natalie at some point going up as she was going down. He saw their stuff sitting outside their door and saw some boxes had been moved due to his slightly smaller pile of stuff.

He sat down next to it and waited for Natalie to make her return.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Natalie asked flatly as she grabbed some more boxes.

"I got off," Reid said as he grabbed some stuff as well.

Natalie didn't say anything as the two of them moved boxes down to his car. They worked silently and after a total of six trips,everything was packed.

* * *

Natalie leaned against the car, "So this is it,huh? Home sweet home."

"It won't be home,I'll figure this all out."

"I know,that's what you keep saying. And maybe sooner or later you'll start to believe it yourself."

Reid looked at his little sister,like really looked at her and saw all the things he had missed or over looked.

Her brown eyes were duller then they used to be and worry was the emotion that filled them. Her eyes had dark circles under them and he realizes she mirrored him in more ways then he would have liked. She looked older,she had grown up since their parents death and felt like it was partially her fault that her innocence and care-free nature were slowly replaced with worries about money and housing and things no kid her age should worry about.

"Stop staring at me,you're creeping me out,"Natalie said without looking her brother in the eyes.

"I'm just looking at how much you have changed," Reid said as he looked out over the parking lot.

"I haven't changed that much."

"Yeah you have,between last time I saw you and coming home for the funeral and even since then."

"Whatever."

"It's true,Nattie. Before mom and dad died,the last time I had seen you-you still had the face of a child. You were still so young and free and-"Reid was cut off abruptly by Natalie.

"Stop."

"Nat,I-"

"Stop it Spencer,stop trying to make me feel better because it's not working."

Spencer fell silent,there wasn't really anything he could say to make her feel better.

"Ugh,I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you,"Natalie said quietly.

"You have every reason too. I mean,look at where we are."

Natalie started laughing and suddenly she couldn't stop, "We-we're in a parking lot and we are homeless. You're an FBI agent and we re homeless."

Reid looked at Natalie and suddenly he saw what she was seeing. There was the Natalie that he knew and loved,the one who always saw the situation for what it was and then he started laughing.

Soon they were both down on the parking lot garage floor laughing and crying because their entire situation was so bizarre. It took them at least five minutes to regain their composure.

"O-okay okay,this isn't funny,"Reid said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No it's not,but it really is,"Natalie said as she took a few breaths to clam herself down.

"Let's go get some lunch,Nattie. I'm starved."

Reid stood up and went over to help Natalie up.

"We really can't afford it," she said as he pulled her up.

"We really can't afford anything so what's another few dollars?"

Natalie smiled as she dusted off her pants, "So you and Morgan huh?"

Reid smacked her across the head lightly, "Shut up. Let's get food."

* * *

Reid and Natalie waited for Morgan as he walked out of work with the entire team behind him.

"Hey Nutty,ready for a night of fun?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Go get in the car then," Morgan said as tossed his keys to her.

"Bye Spence," Natalie hugged her brother extra tight, "You can come stay tonight with us,I'm sure Morgan won't mind," she whispered in his ear.

Reid hugged her back, "I know,but I'm going to do some stuff and see what I can come up with."

"I figured just as much,I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Reid watched as Natalie took off for Morgans car,shoving Emily into Garcia along the way.

"You want to come over tonight,kid?" Morgan asked.

"Thanks but I'm going to pass,have fun and don't let her convince you to let her do anything stupid," Reid said as he walked towards his car.

Morgan laughed, "So no tattoos?"

"Only if it doesn't look trashy," Reid said as he closed his door.

Morgan looked at Reid and laughed,he did not expect that answer out of him. He strolled to his car and hopped in, "Ready to go?"

"Let's do this!"


	10. Thoughts and Storms

**I am sad to announce that this story is just about finished! I mean I'm excited to be wrapping it up so I can give full attention to my other story I'm co-writing but I'm going to miss it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that you review so I can get your thoughts on it! I'm thinking I can post another chapter tonight so look for that later on.**

Happy Reading:)

"Ten!" Morgan shouted as Natalie did a perfect dive off the board and into the pool.

"That's so not fair. She's like a fish,it's not our fault we weren't born and raised in water,"Emily yelled from the top of the diving board.

"I agree with Em on this one," JJ shouted from the top of the ladder.

Garcia and Morgan laughed and watched as Emily dived, "9 point 5," Morgan said as Emily surfaced.

"How did I lose points?"

"Your feet weren't completely together," Natalie offered from the side of the pool.

JJ chose that moment to cannonball of the board,soaking Morgan and Garcia and causing Natalie and Emily to laugh.

"Alright,I'm out. I went out with a bang and I need to call it quits," JJ said as she climbed out of the pool.

"Do you really have to go?" Natalie asked.

"I really do. My mom and dad are coming to visit tomorrow and so I have to clean my house. Thanks for having me over though,it was a lot of fun,"JJ said as she dried off and slid a sundress over her still damp suit.

"Anytime,tell the folks I say hi,"Morgan said as Emily and Natalie clamored out as well.

"Will do. See you guys later,"JJ waved as she let herself out of the enclosed area.

"I better head home too,Sergio is probably really upset with me,"Emily said as she slipped clothes on.

"That is my cue as well,Kevin has been wanting a movie night so I told him he could come over," Garcia added as she stood up.

Natalie and Morgan followed the two girls to the gate and waved until they were out of sight.

"So Nutty,it is just me and you. What do you want to do?"

"Ummmmm...do you foosball?"

"Do I have foosball;what kind of question is that?" Morgan laughed as he led the way into his house.

* * *

Reid was parked in a vacant lot,trying to think of what to do. He had no where to go and nothing to do since he had already finished up his extra work for the day.

He knew he just had to put his pride aside and ask for help but he just wasn't ready to do that. For Natalie's sake he should but it was hard.

Instead he started writing out possibilities. That was all he could do.

Reid was so into his writing that he didn't even notice the dark clouds rolling in.

* * *

"Another win for the foosball master," Morgan joked as he slid his final marker over.

"Shut up,I was so close this time," Natalie laughed.

"Yeah if you call 4 to 10 close,"Morgan said as he flicked off the lights and headed upstairs.

A deep rumble of thunder shook the entire house causing Natalie to shiver, "Hey Morgan?"

"What's up?"

"SInce it's about ready to storm,do you think we could watch some scary movies?"

"Seriously?"

"Serious. I love being scared during storms."

"Sure why not,I'll order in some pizza and we can have that for supper since grilling is out of the question."

"Can we get pepperoni?"

"Sure,why not. Anything else?"

"Just pizza is fine."

"Okay,go pick out some movies. My horror collection is on the third and fourth shelves and I'll go call in the pizza."

* * *

Reid was pulled out of his list making by the sound of hail hitting the car. He hadn't even realized it had begun to rain. He was nowhere near an idea of what to do and now it was storming and he was supposed to be sleeping in his car, "Great,just great," he said as he turned on the car.

The car started up but then suddenly died, "No,no,no...do not do this to me now," Reid said as he tried to start it up again.

The car made a clicking noise and then went still.

Reid slammed his hand into the steering wheel and cursed. This was not supposed to happen.

The realization of everything that had happened hit Reid at once. His parents were dead,he was in charge of his little sister,his car was dead,he was broke,and they were homeless.

Reid sat back and let the tears finally come. He was done. He had hit his breaking point and rock bottom at the same time.

* * *

Natalie hit redial on her cell phone hoping the Spencer would pick up. She had called him five times while Morgan was making hot chocolate and he still hadn't answered.

"Natalie?Everything okay?" Morgan asked as he set their mugs down.

"Spencer isn't answering."

"He probably is busy,he will call you when he can."

"No,he always answers. If he doesn't he sends a text saying why he can't answer."

"Tell you what,if he doesn't text or call in the next hour or so we can go find him," Morgan sat down and pulled Natalie into a hug, "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good,now get the next movie set up."

* * *

Spencer turned his phone on silent. He couldn't let Natalie hear his voice because she would know something was wrong. He knew he had lost so much but Natalie had lost more. She was just a kid and she was now an orphan even though she had Spencer.

He knew he could never be the parent she needed. He didn't know how to be a parent,he was still young himself. Maybe she would be better off with someone else. Maybe an aunt or uncle. Someone who could give her a better life.

Reid jumped as the thunder shook the car and lightning lit up the sky,the storm seemed like an omen.

Reid thought about how he would feel if he gave Natalie up. He would miss her like crazy,even more so now that she had become a regular part of his life. But she deserved better,but wasn't he the best thing for her?

After a few minutes of just sitting there Reid realized that he was the best thing for her. He was the only one who understood her the way she needed to be understood. They were siblings but more then that they were best friends and if Reid gave her up,then she would never forgive him.

Reid looked at the pouring rain and hail and knew exactly what he had to do. He shoved his phone in his pocket,mentally prepared himself for the rain and coldness and then shoved open his door and took off running.

* * *

Hotch wandered around his house aimlessly. Nothing was keeping his attention because his mind was more focused on what exactly Reid and Natalie were hiding. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him but it was.

They both looked tired and worn out. Reid was quick to jump on anyone who asked anything personal and Natalie was her usual bubbly self but it seemed a little more forced. He didn't know what to do but knew he needed to do something.

Hotch was about to pick up his phone and call Rossi when a knock came at his door. He opened it up to find a soaking and shivering Reid.

"Reid! What are you doing here?Why are you all wet?Come inside," Hotch held the door open and then shut it behind Reid whose teeth were chattering, "Let me get you a blanket and some dry clothes. Go sit down in the living room."

Reid did as he was told and waited patiently by the fire that was going strong in the fireplace. He really hoped he wouldn't regret what he was going to do.

Hotch came back and gave Reid a towel to dry off and handed him some clothes that would surely be huge on him but would work for now. Hotch turned and went into the kitchen to allow Reid to change.

When he came back Reid was wrapped in the blanket and still shivering, "Reid,what's going on."

Reid took a deep breath, "Hotch? I need to tell you something and I need your help."

There was no turning back now.


	11. What Happens Now?

**So this is it,the final chapter of this story. I really hope you guys enjoy it and enjoyed the story as a whole! I had a blast writing it but now it is time to focus on my story Crime and Punishment that I'm co-writing with EmilyJade(you guys should check that story out under my name but also go check out EmilyJade's work...she has a couple awesome stories up!)**

I'm hoping to start another fic sometime in the near future,maybe later this week. I have gotten a few request for a Morgan/Garcia but if you guys have any request please let me know! I love writing and would love to stories for people!

Happy Reading:)

Natalie was sound asleep against Morgan when his phone rang. He silenced it quickly and then answered it, "Morgan."

"It's Hotch,can we come over?"

"Ah sure,but Natalie is sleeping and who is 'we'?"

"Myself and Reid,and possibly the entire team. I'm calling people once I hang up with you."

"Yeah,want me to wake up Natalie?What is this about?"

"Reid showed up at my place,soaking wet and shivering. He told me what's been happening."

"And?"

"His mom and dad died,one day apart from two completely different causes. Natalie is living with him because he can't afford to pay for her to keep going to school there. He lost his home,his car broke down and now he is debating if he should give up rights to Natalie."

"Damn,I'll wake up Natalie and give her a fair warning. I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

"Natalie,wake up sleepy,"Morgan shook Natalie gently.

"Morgan?What's wrong?Is Spencer okay?" Natalie asked as she looked around.

"He's fine but you have a lot of explaining to do."

Natalie pushed herself off of Morgans shoulder where she had been sleeping and sat up, "Explaining about what?"

"Why didn't you tell us about your mom and dad and the problems you and Spencer have been having?" Morgan asked gently.

Natalie didn't say anything.

"Come on Nats,talk to me baby girl," Morgan scooted closer to Natalie.

"He didn't want you guys treating him differently. He didn't want you to see him as weak or anything like that. I told him to ask for help but he wouldn't," Natalie said softly as Morgan pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be alright,kiddo. We are going to figure this out."  
"We?"

"Yeah,all of us together. The entire team."

Natalie looked up,alarmed.

"Relax kid,Reid went to Hotch and now everyone is coming over."

Natalie was about to say something when a knock came at the door.

"That would be the team,I'll be right back."

* * *

"What happened to date night with Kevin?" Morgan asked Garcia who was heading straight for the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone when they arrived.

"He got sick so I was just watching old reruns of shows when Hotch called. How's my mini-Reid holding up?"

"I think she is still trying to comprehend that she can talk about it now,"Morgan said as he helped Garcia with the drinks.

Natalie came into the kitchen and Garcia instantly pulled her into a hug. Natalie melted into Garcia, "I'm sorry I've been lying to you,well to both of you," she said as Garcia let her go.

"There is no need for you to apologize to us,kiddo. We understand you were just protecting your brother,"Morgan said as JJ let herself in through the front door.

"We're in the kitchen,JJ,"Garcia hollered.

JJ came in, "Em is right behind me," she said as Emily closed the door and entered the kitchen as well.

"Who are we waiting on?" She asked looking around.

"Hotch,Reid,and Rossi," Morgan said.

"So,what exactly is going on?Hotch just said to meet here,"Emily looked around and finally noticed Natalie, "Oh hey Nat."

Natalie didn't say anything instead she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Did I say something?" Emily asked Morgan.

"I'm sure Reid will explain everything when he gets here. It's nothing you said,"Morgan reassured her.

A knock came at the door, "That's probably the others," Morgan said as he went and opened to door to find Hotch,Reid and Rossi.

* * *

"I took off those few days because I found out the day before my mom had died. The next day I got a call and it turns my dad had died from different causes," Reid took a deep breath before continuing, "Apparently there was problems with their money,I don't know exactly but the funeral needed to be paid for and so the only way to do that was to pull money from my own account. Either way,I am now officially broke. I couldn't make rent so we got kicked out,my car broke down and I don't know what to do. I ne-need help. I really need your guy's help," Reid choked out the last word and was instantly pulled into a tight embrace by Garcia and JJ.

"Reid,man I am so sorry,"Morgan said looking at the younger agent that he has always considered a little brother.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Rossi asked gently.

"I don't know,pride I guess. I didn't want you guys to realize how much I was struggling," Reid said.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Garcia asked looking around.

"I think the first thing we need to discuss is what you want to do about Natalie," Hotch said.

"What do you mean, 'do with Natalie'?" JJ asked looking between Hotch and Reid.

"I don't think I can take care of her the way she needs," Reid softly.

"So you're giving her up?" Morgan sounded incredulous.

"Just until I can get my feet back on the ground. She deserves a life that I can't provide for her right now."

"You are sure about this?It this really what you want to do?" Emily asked, "I think you need to think about it really hard before you make any rash decisions."

No one noticed that Natalie was standing in the hallway listening to everything that was being said and so they were all surprised when she came bursting into the room, "So that's it?You're just going to give me to some stranger?"

Everyone looked back at her and saw her eyes were wide and wild looking.

"Not some stranger,Aunt Julia said she would love to have you for awhile," Reid said looking at Natalie.

"Aunt Julia? I met her for the first time at the funeral and you are just going to make me go live with her? I hate you Spencer Reid, I hate you more then I've ever hated anyone or anything," Natalie screamed before taking off for the bedroom Morgan had set up for her.

* * *

Natalie slammed the door and leaned up against it sobbing. She hated her brother. He promised they would stay together no matter what and now he was going back on his promise. She didn't want to live with Aunt Julia. She wanted to live with was her brother and he was supposed to take care of her.

* * *

"Well,that went over well," Rossi said as everyone continued to stare at where Natalie had once stood.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Reid asked the team.

"That's something only you can decide," Hotch said quietly.

"She deserves so much more then what I can give her."

"Are you sure about that? I think really what she needs is just her big brother," Morgan said as Reid leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know,I don't know what to do."

"I think you should go talk to her first. See what she thinks because this affects her too," Garcia said.

"Want one of us to come with you?" JJ asked.

"Yeah,Morgan? Will you come with?"

"Sure,kid."

"Talk to her a little bit and then have her come join us out here,so we can discuss this with her as well," Hotch said.

"Alright,I'll try," Reid said as he and Morgan made his way down to where Natalie sat waiting.

* * *

"Nattie? Can I come in and we can talk about this?" Reid said opening the door slowly.

"Get out, I don't want to see you."

"Come on Nutty,at least let me in?" Morgan asked giving Reid an 'I got this' look.  
Natalie didn't protest so Morgan took that as an okay from her to come in. He slipped in through the small opening and sat beside Natalie.

* * *

"I'll be better. I'll stay out of his way and do anything that needs to be done,I won't even talk to him if that's what he wants. I just-I don't want to stay with Aunt Julia, please Morgan don't let him make me go," Natalie cried.

"Hey hey hey,deep breaths Natalie. Look at me," Morgan lifted Natalie's chin up so she was looking him in the eye, "He isn't doing this because of you,he is doing it for you."

"What's the difference?Either way he doesn't want me."

"Aww Nat,he does want you. Your brother loves you more then anyone else in the world. He just wants to do what is best for you."

"What's best for me is to be here with him. Not with some stranger."

"Why is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think staying with Spencer is best?"

"Because he gets it. He knows what it is like to wake up in the middle of the night feeling like you can't breathe because the dreams of your parents dying are so vivid. He knows what it is like to be in a room filled with people yet feel completely alone. He understands how the grief comes out of nowhere and it punches you in the stomach and makes you want to sit down and cry. No one else gets that unless you have experienced it yourself. How do I explain to Aunt Julia when I can't get out of bed because the world seems scary and cold and unforgiving? How do I explain to anyone when I have those days were even talking takes almost everything out of me?"

Morgan stayed silent so Natalie continued, "I can't. I can't explain it because there are no words that can sum it up. But,with Spencer it's different. He just knows. He can see it in me without me having to say a word. He gets it,sometimes he knows it before I do. There was one night when I was starting to have a nightmare and I managed to wake up before it got to the worst part and Spence was already there,just sitting there rubbing my back. I asked him what he was doing and he said, 'I knew you needed me. There are some things a brother just knows.' He is right,some things a brother just knows but what I don't think he realizes is that there are some things a sister just knows. And right now I know he needs me more then ever and I can't help if I'm across the nation."

Morgan looked at Natalie before asking, "How old are you again?"

Natalie let out a little laugh.

"Seriously kiddo,I think you need to tell Reid exactly what you just told me and I think he would see things a little differently."

"I already do," Spencer said as he slipped in through the door and sat beside Natalie, "You're right Nattie. I do need you,I need you more then anything else but I just don't know if I can give you what you need."

"You have already given me everything a girl could ask for. You let me come live with you and make your place into my home,you introduced me to an awesome group of people but most of all you just loved me."

Spencer pulled Natalie close to him, "Morgan is right to ask how old you really are. You've grown up so much."

"So I can stay?"

Reid looked over at Morgan who gave him a smile, "If we can figure out a place to live and such then yes,you can stay."

* * *

The team were all sitting around talk quietly when Reid,Morgan and Natalie emerged from the bedroom.

Natalie gripped Reid's hand and sat down beside him, "He's letting me stay," she said and smiled the biggest smile anyone had seen out of her.

"That's great news," Hotch said smiling at the siblings.

"Under the condition that I find a place to live first," Reid said.

"That won't be a problem,pretty boy. I have plenty of space here. You and Natalie can live here until you find a place and get your feet back under you," Morgan said as Natalie pounced on him and gave him a huge hug.

"Can Gizmo stay too?" She asked.

"Of course he can," Morgan said laughing.

"Morgan,are you sure about this? I don't want to be an inconvenience to you," Reid said looking at his best friend.

"I'm sure. I am 100% sure," He said.

"Well,now that we settled that I have some things to talk to you about as well Reid," Rossi said.

"The bureau has a special set of funds for certain special circumstances and yours is one of those. I talked to Hotch and we called Strauss and got it approved. The bureau will pay you back for 1/2 of the cost of the funerals. That money can be used towards a new place."

Reid felt himself tearing up but quickly wiped them away, "I don't know what to say," he said softly looking around at his family.

"Sometimes words aren't enough and in those times we just understand," Hotch said.

"Now Bella," Rossi said turning to Natalie, "I think you and Morgan were in the middle of a scary movie marathon,think you can stay awake for one more?"

Natalie smiled, "That won't be a problem,sir."

"Good,now go pick one out. Morgan,go pop some more popcorn and make some hot I'm going to watch a scary movie I'm going all out."

The team laughed and Natalie looked over at Spencer who was looking at and that was when they both knew that everything was going to work out for them and if it didn't they always had people they could turn too.


End file.
